Archangel
by Dragon of Time
Summary: With a simple event, a being never seen in the world is released. As strong as Kyuubi, it will stand and fight against that which threatens all that it loves. Watch the flight and Fight of the Archangel. Rated M for lemons, language and gore.
1. Prolouge

**Dragon of Time: **Hey there people, this is just something that has been on my mind and I hope it works out so give me your opinions. As you know, I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form to my complete displeasure.

**0----------------------------0---------------------0------------------------0------------------------0------------------------0------------------------------0--------------------------------0**

**Prologue: Archangel**

A young blonde boy was held by the throat. Behind him lay the beaten yet conscious bodies of his team, having arrived at the bridge a little to late, to see them beaten. Tazuna lay nearby looking on in fear, staring as one who would soon seen death.

Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake stared as the blonde boy was held by his throat, having been stopped from trying to save them. The boy was the village hidden in the leaves sacrificial lamb and communal punching bag.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Zabuza Momochi stood, holding Naruto by his throat. Next to him stood Haku, the girl who fought with ice on her fingertips.

"You" the demon of the mist said "are nothing. Die."

And with that, Naruto was tossed over the edge of the bridge. As he flew over the edge, Naruto did not even scream as he attempted to grab the edge. With a loud snapping sound a bracelet that was hidden under the boys sleeve snapped off and Naruto fell clearly over the side of the bridge.

Not one of team 7 knew how to react…but the shock soon ended as Sakura began to scream. Sasuke looked down and realized then that, he may have been an Uchiha, but Naruto was stronger then he ever would be, in any life time. Kakashi though could only think about what he had been told by the Hokage when he had been shown his team…

…_Flashback…_

_Kakashi looked through the folder he had been given on his new team. All seemed in order but something on the bottom of Naruto's paperwork caught his eye and he looked to the Hokage inquisitively._

_He said "I know you think this may be the magic number team that will pass my test after 32 attempts but why does it say that there is a seal placed on him over the Fujin seal?"_

_The old kage instantly took in a pained look and seemed to be thinking deeply. A few moments passed and finally the old man lifted his head and began "A few days after the attack, Naruto began to…shine for the lack of a better word. The council thought that it was the Kyuubi taking over or trying to get out so they forced my hand. It was either kill him, or place a restriction seal on him. The glow soon stopped after the seal was placed and it never rose again. I don't know what will happen if the bracelet that serves as the item to create and operate the seal were to break so be careful."_

…_End Flashback…_

Zabuza moved over to the weak team 7 slowly, huge sword in hand. As he got closer he raised it and prepared to kill Sakura first but stopped as a voice came out from the receding mist.

"Not that one Zabuza."

There stood Gato, the man who had caused all the problems for Wave.

"That pink hair makes her look exotic, I would greatly enjoy…breaking her and my men could always use a new toy" the shrimp said in a matter of fact tone, pointing to the men behind him. Said men grinned.

Zabuza only shrugged and nodded. He noticed Haku's sudden tensing and reminded himself to berate her as he turned back to his pray. It was then that he realized that he had let his guard down.

It was then he realized that Haku's tensing was not from hearing the talk of rape…but about the kid who slammed a shoe into his face.

He was a jonin so recovering from the sudden attack was easy, as he flipped through the air to land on his feet, a small distance away from his attacker.

Zabuza would have scowled had he not known instantly who the attacker was.

For there stood the boy, the one who he had moments ago tossed over the side of the bridge.

Only little problem was that he had changed drastically. He no longer wore a shirt on his chest, reveling that he had the body of a god, to the strick and sudden happiness of both Haku and Sakura, who could not just stop staring.

All of them stared as the sound of wind moved through the air. The sound of wings that beat, holding Naruto in place a few inches off the ground. He seemed to posses and unnatural glow, not feeling demonic in anyway, for it felt divine and pure. The 8 swords strapped to his back caught the eye of most, for they were designs never seen before. The two largest blades were zanbato-like medieval broadswords. Parallel with his waist were 4 Arabian sabers. The last two were long rapiers. All looke really dangers, as each gave off the feeling of doom for those whom fought against them.

"You" said Naruto, in a voice that sounded 100 percent heavenly, "Will do no such thing while I am around. If you even touch a hair on any of them, I will send you one a one-way ticket to hell. As I say, so shall it be, for I am an…ARCHANGEL!"

**0------------------------0-----------------------0----------------------0-----------------------0----------------------0-----------------------0---------------------0------------------------0**

**Dragon of Time: **Here we go, a new story and after this I am working on the new chapter of Dragon Lord so kep your eyes open. See ya peole and remeer if you have any suggestions, let me know and ill see what I can do. As of now, this is a Harem story with Hinata, Haku, Sakura and some OC's to come.


	2. Chapter 1

**Dragon of Time: **Here it is chapter 1. I have been told that my Archangel story is one of a kind. I did not know that, seriously! But now on to the fic, you all know that I don't own Naruto.

**0--------------------------0-------------------------0----------------------------0---------------------0--------------------------0-------------------------------------0--------------------0**

**CHAPTER 1**

Naruto's wings beat holding him inches off the ground. They spanned nearly 7 feet and appeared to be as smooth as, well…feathers.

Gato could not believe his eyes as the boy stood before him and his men. He looked to Zabuza and said "Get rid of him…all of you" the last part being addressed to his mercenary thugs.

The thugs cheered and charged, while Zabuza and Haku led them at the front.

Naruto calmly outstretched his arm, the hand seeming to form a white ball of light the slowly grew. After the sphere had reached to be about a foot and a half all around, Naruto aimed it at the oncoming attackers. He said in an equally calm voice "Star light-Rain."

Out of the sphere came beams of light that spread from one side of the bridge to another and then went at the enemy force. Zabuza and Haku leaped over the beams and stuck to the side of the bridge, something supicious about the attack making itself apparent to them. The merc's on the other hand kept charging, thinking that light could not do anything to them.

Time seemed to stop as the light beams met the mercs and going among them. Moments later though, time began to move again as the scene became vivid in a blood color haze.

Literally.

Screaming in agony, the mercs exploded in giant fountains of blood and globs of flesh.

Naruto calmly lowered his hands, ignoring the shocked looks of his team as well as Zabuza and Haku, Gato's remains would never be discernable from the rest of the blood and gore. He said "The technique did use light but its laced with a special ability that allows it to discern between allies and enemies, killing only the ones it should. It also kills those who have done a grave sin that would damn them to hell if it were not forgiven before then."

Zabuza and Haku looked to the Archangel in slight awe mixed with fear, while his team just stared at him in outright fear.

"So" Naruto said tuning to them "Will you fight me or run?"

At that moment Zabuza did something that was not Zabuza…he kneeled before Naruto and murmured "Please absolve me of my sins, archangel."

Naruto looked at the grown man in shock but took it in stride while Haku seemed to look like she was about to have a Heart Attack.

He said "What are these sins you speak of Zabuza?"

Zabuza looked him in the eye and replied without hesitation "All my life I have killed, spilling innocent blood on the ground. Most of it was from innocent people. I hated the Mizukage for giving me the jobs but it was work so I did not complain much. That was till I was ordered to kill a little girl, barely 6, in cold blood. I refused and he had her killed anyways…after I swore to protect her. I let her die and wish to die myself for having failed her."

Naruto looked down at the man with soft caring eyes and said "That is why you rebelled was it not? To prevent the death of Children like this little girl. I understand that a ninja must kill but even they have their limits."

Zabuza bowed his head, awaiting his punishment. Just as he put it down a small voice came through the air _"Idiot"_

Snapping his head up, he came eye to eye with a little girl, a ghost.

She said _"Don't you dare blame this on yourself. Blame it on the mean old man who did this to me and do your best to not let things like what happened to me ever happen again, you hear me no-brow man?"_

Zabuza nodded as the little girl faded away. He looked and saw Naruto smiling as he said "Your punishment has been given my friend, stand for have no need to knell to me. Also, pick up your sword and rename it for what truly matters in your heart. And with that, ladies and Gentlemen, I shall take a leaf from Kakashi-sensei's book and bid you good night."

On that note, the boys wings vanished and he collapsed backwards, snoring as he went.

(Tazuna's House)

Naruto groaned as he got off the bed. "What hit me?"

As he got into a sitting up position, he felt an odd pressure on his lower body. He opened his eyes…then pinched himself hoping that it was not a dream.

On his lap lay a curled up Sakura, looking completely beautiful as the sun hit her red hair…wait, RED HAIR!

Shrugging it off, he looked to his left and right. Upon his left, Haku was curled up, neatly fitting into his side, and Tsunami was curled up on his right, her head laying on his shoulder when he had been laying down. He hoped it was not a dream and at the point Kakashi and Zabuza walked in.

With great care not to wake the ladies up they moved to the next room before quietly saying "You lucky bastard."

Naruto scratched the back of his head "What? By the way, why is Sakura's hair red?"

Kakshi looked at his student seriously and said "We were hoping that you could tell us but if I had to guess is that your Archangel powers have some sort of purifying aura that affects those around you, purifying them of any problems."

Zabuza nodded. Naruto looked at them and said "If that is true, then what the hell is happening to her?"

Again Kakashi said "She talked in her sleep during the two nights that you were out. What I heard I will not repeat for her safety and lets just say that the Hokage will have a word or two to say about this. But now onto happier topics. As you know Naruto, you have awoken a new bloodline, unique in all of Konoha. Thus you fall under the clan restoration act, which allows you to have multiple wives."

Zabuza face faulted, once more saying "Lucky son-of-a-bitch!"

Now Naruto is a pervert, somewhat. He is more respectful to a woman and to her personal feelings, which would save him a whole mess of beatings by what came to be known as the 'true perverts.' At that moment Naruto was doing a little hurray dance inside his head as he came into realization of what this actually meant.

Kakashi smiled at the sudden light that entered his student's eyes and said "By the looks of it, Sakura, Haku and Tsunami are willing join you but that may not be enough for the council…"

Naruto interrupted "You forgot Hinata."

Kakshi raised an eyebrow at this "I thought you never noticed her?"

Naruto let a sad look go across his face as he said "Because of my little condition, I feared that if I got close to her, someone would hurt her to get to me."

Kakashi nodded as he said "Alright, that makes four, that should be enough but remember to be open to new ones that may come along and may the poon be with you."

Naruto said "And also with you."

At this point the three sleeping beauties came out of the room looking tired. "Morning ladies" Naruto said cheerfully, allowing a smile to dawn his face.

All three blushed an intense red and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"So" Naruto turned to his sensei "What has been going on the last two days?"

Zabuza said "Well the bridge was completed. Me and Haku also decided to go to Konoha with you guys to start anew so all we have been doing was waiting for you to wake up and watching duckass try to pick up your swords."

At that point Naruto whipped around and there by the door rested his swords, the Uchiha…sleeping next to them. Quietly, Naruto moved and picked up his swords with little trouble and moved them away.

(TIME SKIP TO KONOHA)

Team 7, along with Zabuza, Haku, Tsunami and Inari stood in front of the Hokage. It was the moment after giving their report which shocked the Hokage.

"Okay, I barely understand it all but it is enough" he said and then turned to Naruto, swords on his back, "I'm sorry of the seal that was placed on you Naruto but how were we supposed to know if it was a good thing?"

Naruto replied "You could have waited for starters old man but the past is just that past. Anything else you need me here though, I would like to train with my new abilities?"

The Hokage smiled and said "Yes there is." Reaching into his desk, the old man pulled out a scroll and a set of keys and said as he handed them to Naruto "This is your new house, consider it a belated birthday present. You new friends can stay with you till they find a place of their own."

Naruto nodded and with the rest of the group left, Sasuke following soon after, leaving Kakashi and Sakura behind.

Sarutobi looked at them inquisitively and asked "Is there anything else?"

And with that Kakashi told him what he hadn't told Naruto, as Sakura's head dropped in embarrassment.

(Konoha Streets at Night)

Naruto walked alone through the streets of his home. They had followed the map and seen the new house that was supposed to be Naruto's. It was a grand surprise as they found not the house but a whole compound. It was as big as the Hyuuga compound and basically the same win design and layout but the space was a lot more open and had a feeling of welcome.

The many building were empty, nothing in them, except one.

The library was still there, with everything in it and there he found out what the Hokage had sent him there for…his family, the Namikaze.

There he had found the letters addressed to him by his mother and father. Both were aged and because of the Kyuubi attack they did not have a preservation seal and time caused them to fall apart but what he could read basically said "We love you with all our hearts and hope you surpass us in the future. Please don't hold what we are going to do against us but who else can we trust. Be true to yourself and everything will work out. Help rebuild the family with women that love you, being that you won't be able to avoid the CRA. Good luck and we hope not to see you where we are going to soon."

He had left soon for a walk when he had told the others what he had found, along with some photo albums. Last thing he did was give them some money from the safe that for some reason he knew how to open and gave them money to buy some furniture and food.

That had been hours ago but still he had a lot to think about. That is until he heard some arguing.

"No mom I will not drop the charges" came a extremely familiar voice.

"But Sakura I am your mother, now be a good little girl and listen to mom…" said a second voice.

"NO, you have controlled me against my will since I was born and I won't live with that anymore so just shut up" Sakura retorted.

"Listen to me you insolent little bitch you either drop the charges or I will kill you" sounded the voice of an angry woman.

At that Naruto rushed around the corner and his where the two could not see him, but if need be he could react with the best speed. Sakura appeared to be agitated while her mother, a small plump woman that was ugly as hell glared at her with unrestrained rage.

"I don't know what happened to you Sakura but I wager it was demon's fault, I'll kill him myself once I have him in my hands" said the mother, grinding her hands together.

Sakura replied, her tone showing her anger at the statement "His name is Naruto mother, and no it is your fault that I was in the state I was."

The mother let a look of shock adorn her face and she said "You love him don't you?"

Sakura replied without hesitation "Oh yeah I do and I know I am not the only one. Ino likes him but competed with me for Sasuke trying to find out what happened to me. The Hokage told me that he had to have more the one wife and I intend to be one of them. Unlike you, he treated me like a human being, fairly and with gentleness that you refused to give you own daughter and no matter what I did he always treated me the same, for it did not matter to him what I was, just that I was Sakura."

At this point, nine more Haruno clansmen(they are a small clan) came up behind the older woman.

One said "You little whore."

The mother said next "You are not a Haruno anymore, I wash my hands of you bitch. Don't come to me when the demon brat uses you and throws you away, like all men eventually do. Kill her."

The mother stepped back and let the nine charged at Sakura.

Sakura had been shocked by her mothers reaction and was unprepared for the attack so she shut her eyes and awaited the killing plow.

A thunk of a blade piercing flesh reverberated through the small street.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Before her was one of her clansmen, with a saber stuck in his chest.

"You will not harm my teammate" Naruto's voice resounded from behind her.

Sakura watched as Naruto came around from behind her and pulled his blade out of the dead man and said "Do you understand me?"

One of the other random kinsman said "So the demon comes to defend his wh-"

He never finished as Naruto appeared in front of him and separated his head from his shoulders in a gush of blood with his drawn saber.

"You never call any woman that in my presence or anywhere else, is that clear?" resounded Naruto's artic voice.

Little did he know that there had been four kunoichi(spelling?) nearby when the skirmish had started. They had been watching from the moment Naruto had commenced the fight. They felt their hearts beat as they heard his words from the distance.

"Why should respect a bitch like that demon?" said one of the seven remaining men.

"Because moron, she is a woman worthy of respect. By the way its not demon it's…" Naruto said.

At this point Naruto began to glow and his wings appeared behind him in a rush of wind.

"Archangel" he finished.

The hiding women felt their hearts beat faster as their eyes fell on his wings and because of the light; they were able to see Naruto's excellent physique. Each of them felt a blush come to their faces and an odd feeling in their groin area.

Ignoring the change the remaining seven clansmen charged and Naruto's heavenly voice resounded as he said "May Kami have mercy on your souls…for I certainly will not!"

And with that began the slaughter. Naruto drew the brother to his already drawn saber and with very fast and precise slashes he killed the remainder in a few moments.

"Overconfident morons" Naruto said as the last one fell, his upper body separating from his right shoulder to left hip.

Sakura's mother was collapsed no the ground, her eyes showing her evident fear. She kept repeating "Have mercy" over and over again.

Sakura at this point said "No for the Hokage has given me this" pulling a piece of paper from her pocket shakily. It was a death warrant.

"What do you want Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Mo-I mean Yoko would die no matter what so please finish the deed Naruto" she said in a cold voice. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized what she had just said and she fell backwards. Naruto caught her and gently settled her beside a nearby wall, kissing her on her forehead.

He turned back to Yoko, both blades in hand and said "You have been judged guilty of your crimes. As such your punishment is death. Any last words before I send you to your final judgement?"

Yoko looked at Naruto's sword as they were held in his arms and said "Burn in hell demon."

Naruto smirked and said "Curses don't help you but whatever. By the power given to me by this holy blade, I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, execute you. Purify the soul: Holy Flame."

One of his swords got covered in a white flame and with that he slashed down. Upon contact, Yoko's body got covered in flames and her body turned to ash within a few seconds. She died without a scream.

Naruto turned around as the ashes blew away in the wind. Sakura shakily got up and fell into his arms. Naruto picked her up and flew off in the direction pf his compound. On the way, Sakura fell asleep with a sad smile one her lips

_Good-bye…mom._

**0-----------------------0-------------------0------------------0------------------------0-----------------------0------------------------0----------------------0---------------------0------0**

**Dragon of Time: **Chapter one is done. I think it is a little dramatic but it was good. I hope you guys like it and please give me your opinion. See ya later.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dragon of Time: **Here we go chapter 2. Hope you guys like it. As usual I have to say that I don't own Naruto in anyway. =(

**0--------------------0----------------------0------------------------0--------------------------0----------------------------0--------------------------0-------------------------0-----------0**

**Chapter 2**

The Hokage hated emergency meetings. What was especially bad about this one…is was 3 o'clock in the fucking morning.

"For Kami's sake what is going on?" he asked upon entering the council chambers. None of the other council members looked to be the least bit awake but they were attentive to the man who stood in the center of the room, an ANBU with an eagle mask.

The Hokage took his eat at the front of the room. The chamber itself was arrayed in a semi-circle, with the clan heads on his right and the civilian members on his left, arranged in an order of importance.

The ANBU began "I was going across my patrols in the sector of the village north of here when I came across nine slaughtered Haruno clansmen. There were signs of a possible tenth but I can't be sure."

The council whispered quietly among them. Many turned to find the Haruno matriarch but realized that she was not there. At this moment a Haruno entered the premise and took the matriarch seat.

The Hokage looked at the woman. Unlike her Sister, Yasha had been born with the looks and the brains of her ancestors. Her dark pink hair ended at the nape of her back, with a long gracious neck. She was just as short as her sister, Yoko, but where the sister was plump and ugly, Yasha was moderate in weight and beautiful. Her hips were wide and her large c-cup breasts stood high and frim underneath her rose red kimono.

"Sorry that my sister isn't here" she said as she sat down "But we could not find my sister anywhere. We saw the bodies and have identified them successfully but what I want to know is what the hell happened?"

The Hokage nodded and said "As do I but being that we are here I am going to give you a piece of information as to why you may not be able to find your sister, for knowing her attitude she is probably dead right now."

The entirety of the council looked at the old man in shock as he continued, after pulling out a file of papers and handing them out "She was sentence to death after the reveling of information by a former clansmen and knowing her she tried to force the accuser to drop the charges and someone stepped up to defend her."

Slowly but surely the papers were passed around and as each read them over their eyes widened in shock and, with the fathers in the room, open disgust.

Many looked to Yasha for her reaction with glares but soon dropped to smiles as she said "I knew my bitch of a sister was doing something to my niece. Her attitude was not her own, apparently changing overnight years ago. So she got what she deserved but where will Sakura be now? I need to see if she is alright."

Sarutobi answered "I think I do but it is best to leave her alone for now, she needs time to think. As to who killed the Haruno clansmen I also think I know who did it and along with that line of thought, being that you are all here I can tell you a little piece of information. ANBU you can leave now."

The man nodded and disappeared the way ninjas do.

The Hokage looked at the council and said "The restraining seal placed on Naruto Uzumaki has been broken."

The entirety of the council sat in shocked silence. The Hokage continued "Thank fully it was not a bad thing that it did or not team 7 would not have returned alive."

This made the council mutter in surprise amongst themselves as the Hokage continued "He became what one could only call an angel, an Archangel."

(Namikaze Compound, 8: 00 A.M)

A delicious smell overpowered Sakura's sleep as her eyes snapped open. As she sat up, she could not help but drool. Ignoring her surroundings, which included a desk, dresser, a mirror and a washing sink, nothing truly fancy and she began to follow the smell. She was not the only one, as the rest of the group living in the compound, were following it as well. The sight they came to would remain in their minds forever.

The kitchen was huge, about 20 feet all around, appearing to be a huge circle. The center island was about half that with the burners and sink in the center. There stood Naruto in baggy shinobi pants and tight shirt, flipping pancakes in the air. The could see the heater on the center of the cooking area had three plates filled with pancakes varying in size.

"Morning guys, Serve yourselves, there is syrup on the circle table already" Naruto said.

Without realizing it, Haku, Tsunami and Sakura moved through the open gap in the circle table and, one at a time, said "Morning Dear" and kissed him as if they had been married for years. Only after they sat down with a plate of hot pancakes did they realize what they had just done. They looked at Naruto, who had an honest smile on his face that made them feel better and their stomachs do flips.

As Naruto sat down there came a knocking at the door. Naruto sigh and got up. Moving to the door he opened to reveal…the Hokage.

"Hope I am not interrupting anything Naruto" he said pleasantly.

"Just eating breakfast jiji, want some?" he replied with a smile.

"No thanks Naruto I don't like ra…" he said before stopping and sniffing the air "Is that pancakes?" he asked.

"Naruto nodded as he led the Hokage to the breakfast area, where everyone was eating and talking pleasantly. Upon seeing the Hokage they got up but he motioned them to remain seated. After serving himself and loading his pancakes with a lake of syrup he began to eat.

He said "So what do you think, Naruto?"

"About what, the house or the pancakes I made?" he replied.

"The house you idiot. The food is really good by the way."

Smiling he replied "It's huge, I don't know how I am going to use all this space."

The Hokage smiled "Your father said the same thing when his grandfather died but tell me you have any female interests?" ending with a lecherous smile.

Out of no where, three large frying pans flew at the Kage's head and hit him squarely, launching him over the chair. Every male began to laugh out loud as the Hokage got up slowly with three huge bumps on his head saying "I hate cast iron pans."

Naruto chuckled and said "If Tsunami, Haku and Sakura would have me, I would have to say that yes, I do have some love interests. Anymore girls, well I'll have to speak with them."

All men ignored the sudden blushes the three posses and continued eating their pancakes.

The Hokage said "So, you will take care of Sakura then?"

The table became quiet as Naruto said "So you know what happened?"

"Only on the surface but that is all I need to know, for I know what happened and you did the right thing. Not everyone will see it that way though, I hope you are ready for the consequences" replied the Hokage.

Naruto's reply made a smiled spread with everyone at the table as he said "Bring it."

**0-----------------------0---------------------0-----------------------0------------------------0-----------------------0-----------------------0------------------------0---------------------0**

Naruto and Sakura walked the streets of Konoha on route to meet with their sensei. She wore her red dress as usual, except that it now did not have the Haruno emblem. Naruto on the other hand had done a complete 360. Having ditched his kill me orange jumpsuit, what he now wore made him look like a god. He wore a tight white shirt which gave a full look at his muscled torso. We wore loose white, swordsman pants that gave him ultimate flexibility for sword fights. On his feet were pair of, do I dare say it, white combat boots. The only thing that was not white was the straps that crossed over his chest, around his waist and across his back that held his eight swords in place. Other then that he wore forearm and shin guards of pale steel color. It had been two days since the visit by the Hokage and the meeting that set team 7 into the chunin exams.

Many cold glares were sent at the two as they moved in the direction of the academy. Both had played ninja with Konohamaru and his friends, Moegi and Undon, ending the day in a good way.

They approached the academy to find Sasuke waiting there for them. The previous day at their team meeting, when Sakura did not try to jump him, had had the look of complete relief.

He nodded to them as they moved past him; Sakura on Naruto's left with Sasuke on his right. They were supposed to go to room 301 but on the way up, they met some commotion at room 201.

"Please let us through" the voice of the girl at the front said. She had her hair in two buns, wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and green capris, with hoops along the waist holding various scrolls. On her left leg, a weapons holster was tied up neatly.

"No way" said one of the pair standing before the door, halting the crowd from entering.

(A/N: They have the same appearance as canon; it would be kind of hard to describe them at this point.)

"None of you are strong enough for these exams. We have seen whole teams did and many go insane at what happens" said the other.

The yelling continued at around the same lines till Sasuke felt like being the idiot he was yelled out "Just shut up and let us through, we are headed for the third floor you bunch of idiots, this is only the second. Also drop the damn genjutsu."

At the same time, Naruto and Sakura smacked their hands to their heads. They were about to walk past the group and up the stairs to the next floor when Sasuke called that out. They could even tell that he felt proud of himself.

"So" said one of the boys guarding the door "You could tell?" canceling the jutsu.

"Of course I could, I am an Uchiha."

"Yeah well, then how about this?" said the other lunging at the Uchiha.

The girl who had been trying to get by the door stood off to the side with her team, a Hyuuga and a boy dressed in Green. As the boy began to attack the Uchiha with a fist, the Uchiha began to have a reaction with his foot as it began to lift. The one in green was about to lunge forward and stop the scuffle but someone had beaten him to it.

The fist and the foot never reached their intended target…as both were held in the iron grip of one ticked off Naruto.

Naruto did not even say a word as he pushed the attacker away and dropped his teammates foot. He then grabbed the Uchiha's collar and began to pull him up the stairs as the boy cursed loudly at his blonde teammate.

The girl and her team stared at the departing team 7 in surprise. The boy had moved with speeds that rivaled that of their green teammate and made it look like nothing. All three thought the same thing at once _this whole exam just went up another level._

Team 7 made their way quickly upstairs and to the room. Naruto had let Sasuke go and continued forward, ignoring the gay boy's glares at his back.

They met Kakashi at the door and he said "Good luck, remember to do your best and make me proud to be your sensei. And Naruto, don't get to many people mad at you."

Naruto gave his sensei an innocent look and said "Would I do that?"

This time Sakura said in a monotone, completely serious "Yes."

All Naruto did was give her a hurt look as she laughed. The three then moved in as Sasuke had ignored all that had happened.

As they entered, they felt themselves the central focus from everyone in the room looking at them, trying to intimidate them. Not that it actually worked of course.

"So you're here to huh, troublesome?" came a familiar voice to their right.

Turning their heads the came across the lazy pineapple head, Shikamaru Nara.

"SASUKE" came the loud voice of Ino, Shikamaru's teammate, as she tried to jump him from behind. Before she could even land on him, Sakura had stopped her and pulled her aside to talk about whatever girls talk about.

A barking noise caught Naruto's attention and before he could say anything, he was joined by Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

Shino only nodded as he usually did but Kiba yelled "Yo dobe, why have eight swords if you don't know how to use them?"

Naruto was about to say something in return but stopped when he saw that Hinata was not focused on him but on their left, with a look of outright fear on her face.

Turning to look where she was staring, he came eye to eye with a score of Kumo-nin. They all did not see him though; they just kept their gaze on Hinata. Kiba had moved on to talk with the rest of the Konoha genin as they talked with a silver haired guy called Kabuto, but that was a different story.

At once they all nodded and began to move towards her. She began to shake but did not move. Naruto then felt what had kept her still, for the killing intent focused on her.

He placed his hand on one of his sabers and began to move towards her.

One of the kumo-nin got to her first and said "You will be coming with us Hyuuga, you understand?" grabbing her arm briskly.

She winced in pain but was able to say "No."

"Well to bad bitch" he said and began pulling her, which was not missed by anyone in the room.

Hinata closed her eyes as the group began to get closer but the pressure on the pull suddenly stopped…only to be replaced with a scream of pain. Opeing her eyes, she focused on her arm. There was the Kumo-nins arm…but it ended at the elbow.

Before her stood Naruto, with a saber in hand, blood slowly oozing down its edge. She looked to Naruto's eyes as he stared at the ninja with an artic gaze as he said "To get her you will have to get over my cold, dead fingers."

(Waiting Room)

The jounin captains of Konoha waited patiently for the exam to begin but their thoughts were interrupted by a jounin by the name of Ibiki puffing in front of them.

"We have been seal out of the testing room" he said blandly, barely holding his rage "It looks to be another attempt to get the byakugan."

Kurenai snapped up but stopped when Kakashi got up just as fast and asked "Anyone defending Hinata right now?" with outright serious look on his face

"Yeah, the kid by the name of Naruto why?" asked Ibiki.

The look of seriousness peeled of Kakashi's face as he said "Good, then we won't have to worry."

Kurenai and the rest of the Konoha jounin became angered as she yelled "What the hell are you talking about Kakashi, one genin would be good enough to defend her alone."

Kakashi looked to Kurenai straight in the eyes and said, calmly but seriously, "True but this is Naruto we are talking about, if there are any Kumo-nin alive by the time we get in it would be a miracle."

(Back to Naruto)

The Kumo nin that was missing an arm looked at Naruto and said "The whore is our…" never to finish as half of his head flew from his shoulders, exposing the the mans…really small brain.

The rest looked to the boy who had stopped their plans and charged, never noticing the shocked looks from the rest of the group of gennin as seeing the blood pooling on the ground. Kumo genin were shown through a genjutsu of a person dieing so they were ready for it but what happened next through many off their rocker.

The lead genin from Kumo pulled out a kunai and slashed at Naruto. Naruto used his right saber to block the attack and kill he boy with a slash from his left, splitting him as the waist. Keeping up the momentum he slashed with his right, across himself and spit another nin by the chest. He then spun like a tornado and killed two more who had recklessly entered his range. The other fifteen glared at him in anger but one to the rear said "Who are you?"

Words popped into his mind as he said "Let the wind blow away those who would harm the innocent for their own gain. Holy Wind: Striking gale."

He crossed his swords together and slashed them downwards. The cross shape that ensued from the movement sped across the room. True to the name, it came at the nin like a sudden gale. Most were able to dodge it, but the speaker and two others were not so fortunate. As the attack slammed into them, the three were smashed against the wall. They were clearly dead by the way the spider web like cracks spread across the wall…and the amount of blood that covered the wall along with it.

The remaining Kumo-nin turned around. There stood Naruto calmly, with his sabers sheathed, holding a white sphere in his hand.

As he spoke, his wings came into being behind him, beating slowly, attracting the attention from more then one lady. He said "You wished to know my name so I shall tell you. I am Naruto Uzumaki, also known as the Archangel. May Kami have mercy on your soul's. Star light-Rain."

The beams of light poured from the little sphere and charged at the remaining Kumo-nin. They did even move as the attack came into contact with them. They screamed at once a horrible anguished scream as they ceased to exist, only thing left were their separate pieces and their splashed blood.

Naruto wiped the swords, splashing the blood off of them, before sheathing them. He turned back to Hinata, who was collapsed on the ground and asked "You okay Hinata?"

The girls face was even paler then usual and signs that she had been tearing through the whole ordeal were evident.

Hinata raised her head slowly to the boy she thought to be gentle. How wrong she was. But staring into his eyes she saw the old Naruto, the kind and gentle spirit. She guessed that he was only that way when fighting but staring even deeper into his crystal blue eyes she found something more. Love. He stared at her lovingly, never letting his gaze falter from hers. She faintly heard him say "I would never let them hurt you or anyone else from Konoha, Hinata. I care for you and everyone else too much."

She couldn't help but smile. Hinata looked past him at the gruesomeness of the slaughter. She looked back at him…and she jumped into his outstretched arms. She slowly began to cry. He patted her on the shoulder lovingly as the door at the back of the room burst open. In ran Kurenai, followed by Kakashi. She saw Hinata in Naruto's arms and was about to say something…when she saw the remains of the kumo-nin.

Kurenai became pales as she saw the blood begin to drip down the wall in globs. Kakashi on the other hand just looked and said "See, I told you that there wouldn't be any left."

(Hokage Tower)

The Hokage growled his teeth. It had been only a day since the exams were cancelled because of the attempt to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga by Kumo…again.

Naruto stood before the Hokage, reciting what had happened at the exam room. The rest of the teams from the villages had left in a hurry moments later because of what they saw. Ibiki stood next to the boy.

"…all in all sir it was an outright slaughter. Kumo will try the same thing they did last time" Ibiki finished.

The Hokage nodded.

Looking to Naruto he began to speak…as the door flew of it hinges. Ibiki turned fully pulling out a kunai. Naruto turned and placed his hands on his rapiers. In walked…Hiashi Hyuuga, followed by Hinata who walked with a limp.

He saw Naruto and scowled as he said in a commanding voice "Get this demon out of here."

Naruto's girp tightened on his blades but stopped as the cold voice of the Hokage reached his ears "He will not leave Hyuuga. By the way, I am the Hokage here and I give the orders not you, is that clear?"

Hiashi knew he was not going to win this fight so he dropped but still he said "Hinata here" he motioned behind him "is disowned and has had the clan seal placed on her. She will be let on the street's soon so take care of her for us." With that he turned and walked out the door. On his way though, he slapped Hinata, sending her to the floor in a hiss of pain. Before Hiashi knew what was happening, he wasn't walking out the door, he was flying out of it, slamming against the wall, straight into unconsciousness.

The Hokage looked at Naruto grimly as he moved to the sobbing Hinata. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he said "Angel's touch."

A light appeared around his hand and traveled all over Hinata. From his vantage point Sarutobi could see all bruises vanishing off Hinata's skin. Soon after a sleeping noise reached his ears as he realized that Hinata had fallen comfortably asleep.

"She will stay with me jiji" Naruto said "All that worries me is the little fact of what my touch removed from her body as well as the fact that Hyuuga-san will probably try to replace Hinata's position on her team with another Hyuuga, thinking that he has the right to do so."

The Hokage and Ibiki nodded. Sarutobi said "Don't worry about that. Kurenai will be informed of what is going on and she will take care of it. Now what exactly did you remove from her body?"

Naruto looked to the old man before him and said "A restraining seal along with their clan seal."

(Team 10 meeting place)

Kurenai waited with Kiba and Shino in their usual meeting place. They suddenly heard foot step coming in their direction.

"Kurenai sensei" Kiba said "It's not Hinata."

Kurenai had talked to her team. From what they had told them of their discussion with their parents over what had happened in the examination room, they were told never to be on Naruto's bad side. They were also told that if they needed to take something off their shoulders that they couldn't talk to their parents about, to search for him. They left it at that and ended it with a saying "Stand by your friends always, and they always stand by you."

A figure jumped out of the tree line and landed before the team. Little ten year old Hanabi stood before the team and said "I am Hinata's replacement so I would like to…"

Kurenai interrupted and said "No you are not for she is right there."

There stood Hinata in her regular cloths as Hanabi turned around, just lacking the Hyuuga emblem that usually rested near her right shoulder.

"What are you doing here, you aren't on this team, only a Hyuuga is" Hanabi said venomously.

Hinata did something that Hinata never would have done before. She walked up and stared down at the little girl as she said, with the same amount if not more venom dripping from her voice, "You haven't even passed the Academy Hyuuga-san so you can't replace me. The clan head is not the Hokage so he can't just replace me. So you move you pitiful little ass away from here or I will kick it away from here is that clear?"

Hanabi's eyes widened in shock as she heard her ex-sisters words and she followed what she said, literally running in fear.

Unbeknownst to them, the rest of team ten and grins on their faces, even Shino, at seeing that their teammate was finally standing up for herself.

"So what are we doing today?" Hinata asked turning to her teammates with a smile.

(Hokage's office)

The old man glanced down at the report before him. "This is not good at all, Orochimaru what are you up to?"

Right next to it there was a copy of the complete bingo book. It contained all the records of the wanted nin from every village. A recent entry read.

_Issuer: Kumogakure_

_Direction: Kill on site; do not hesitate for this one is dangerous_

_Reward: 250,000 ryu_

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Codename: Archangel_

**0--------------------------0-------------------------0---------------------------0--------------------0---------------------0----------------------0---------------------0--------------------0**

**Dragon of Time: **Here is chapter two. If you guys have any ideas that you would like to share let me know and I will see what I can do. See ya and hope you like it.


End file.
